fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Pizzeria
Papa's Pizzeria is the first gameria and the start of Flipline Studio's popular Papa Louie's Gameria series. It was released in August 2007.ffgggg Intro (Narrative Version) One day in Tastyville, Roy finishes delivering pizzas and comes back to the restaurant. When he enters the Pizzeria and turns on lights, he shouts for his uncle, Papa Louie, but there is no answer. Roy shouts again, but Louie is nowehere to be found. Suddenly, Roy sees a letter on the counter and reads it. In the letter, Papa Louie tells Roy to run the Pizzeria while he's gone. Terrified, Roy sees Kingsley at the door waving his hand. Customers #Cooper #Wally #Rita #Marty #Kingsley #Timm #Big Pauly (Rank 2) #Penny (Rank 3) #Maggie (Rank 4) #Taylor (Rank 5) #Sue (Rank 6) #Allan (Rank 7) #Mindy (Rank 8) #Chuck (Rank 9) #Greg (Rank 10) #Robby (Rank 11) #Mary (Rank 12) #Mitch (Rank 13) #Prudence (Rank 14) #James (Rank 15) #Cecilia (Rank 16) #Mandi (Rank 17) #Sasha (Rank 18) #Olga (Rank 19) #Franco (Rank 20) #Tohru (Rank 21) #Clair (Rank 22) #Clover (Rank 23) #Hugo (Rank 24) #Peggy (Rank 25) #Carlo Romano (Rank 26) #Edoardo Romano (Rank 27) #Gino Romano (Rank 28) #Bruna Romano (Rank 29) #Sarge Fan! (Rank 30) #Papa Louie (get a gold award for every other customer) Customer Debuts *Kingsley *Cecilia *Mandi *Sasha *Olga *Franco *Tohru *Clair *Clover *Hugo *Peggy *Carlo Romano *Gino Romano *Bruna Romano *Edoardo Romano *Sarge Fan Toppings *Pepperoni *Sausage *Black Olives *Mushrooms *Onions *Anchovies *Green Peppers Ranks #Newbie #Trainee #Cashier #Delivery Boy #Part-Time Cook #Line Cook #Pizza Topper #Head Cook #Chef Trainee #Assistant Chef #Sous Chef #Pizza Chef #Head Chef #Master Chef #Pizza Master #Pepperoni Lover #Sasusage Specialist #Mushroom Master #Pepper Pro #Onion Wrangler #Olive Expert #Anchovy Flinger #Dough Tosser #Cheese Grater #Oven Expert #Slicer and Dicer #Pizzeria Manager #Pizza Commander #Master Of Pizzas #Ultimate Chef #Better Than Papa #Undefined (for the first day, but after that, it reverts back to "Better than Papa") Icons Pizzeria_gameicon.jpg Pizzeria_oldicon.jpg Pizzeria_infobanner.jpg Pizzeria_mini_thumb.jpg Pizza.png Pizzeria.png|papas pizieria Cheat Name If a player makes his or hers save slot name almostpapa, the player will go to Day 99, Rank 30. Every customer will be unlocked with a gold customer badge except Sarge Fan!. Sarge Fan! is silver with 3 stars. Papa Louie is not unlocked untill you get Sarge Fan! gold, so Day 101 is the day if you use almostpapa to unlock Papa Louie and if you make Sarge Fan happy. Trivia *Papa's Pizzeria is the only Gameria that has an animated intro instead of a slideshow intro. *It is also the only game where you can't decorate the resturant and buy upgrades and/or furniture. This feature was introduced in Papa's Burgeria, its successor. This allows the waiting scores to drop significantly. *When Roy presents an order to a customer, he is shown giving the pizza to a customer. In the Burgeria and beyond, the customer is already either looking at the food or eating part of it. *This is the only game so far to have a cheat name. (see Cheat Name section above) *Your worker can only be Roy in this game. In Burgeria and beyond, you can choose from two workers, One Male & One Female up to Pancakeria, and also the custom worker from Wingeria onwards. *This game has "New Menu Items" on Day 2, but there isn't a screen showing it. The pepperoni is already unlocked on the first day in the tutorial, and the rest of the toppings are randomly unlocked on day 2. *Papa's Pizzeria is the only gameria to have the opening to the day zoomed in on the chef opening the store (in all the others you can see the surroundings as the game begins.) *Papa's Cupcakeria was released on the 6th anniversary of this game (August 7, 2013). *This is the only Gameria that ranks are not given by points but by tips. *This is the only Gameria that in which a local comes on a random day. *This is the only Gameria without furniture. Gallery Pizzeria 5years.jpg|Early concept art and ideas for the game Mandy.PNG|The way Mandi looked in the game Old prudence.PNG|Prudence (in both Pizzeria and Burgeria) HappyCooper.png|Cooper is happy about his pizza! Untitled3.png|All of the customers Wallpaper 01 lg.jpg|All of the customers are closed in the Pizzeria Customers.jpg undifined.JPG The note.jpg Special Award.png|Get Gold On Each Customer To Unlock A Special Guest See the take order.png|There is the take order message. Papa's Pizzeria - Topping Station.png|Topping Station Papa's Pizzeria - Bake Station.png|Bake Station Papa's Pizzeria - Cut Station.png|Cut Station Prudence and Cooper.png|Pancakeria chefs waiting for their pizza External Links Papa's Pizzeria on Kongregate Papa's Pizzeria on Coolmath Papa's Pizzeria on Y8 Papa's Pizzeria on Flipline Papa's Pizzeria on Revolt Games Category:Games Category:Gamerias Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Flipline Games Category:Papa's Pizzeria Category:Papa louie legends